Brayden goes through Jhoto!
by BionicBeagle
Summary: Brayden and his friends, Eric, Jared, and Terrell travel through Jhoto to become the champion but which one will win? Brayden and Eevee, Eric and Venusaur, Jared and Raichu, or Terrell and Feraligatr?
1. Teaser

_This is going to be my first EVER writing. I have already printed this on paper and worked out everything on the rough draft. Please leave reviews. Ocs are wanted._

"In a land, far beyond the clouds, there is a world. Not just any world, but a world so mysterious that new things are being discovered almost everyday! This world is inhabited by lively creatures called Pokemon. Pokemon are animals with unique abilities and are very in touch with the elements. Grass, Fire, Water, Neutral, Venomous, Earth, Sky, Insect, Darkness, Spiritual, Psychic, Electricity,, Arctic, Dragon, Boulder,Fighting, and Metal. Some of them are even mixed! But surrounded by all these elemental creatures are humans. Humans in the recent 200 years have conjured a device called a Pokeball. Pokeballs are used to capture Pokemon. Humans use the Pokemon to battle, which the Pokemon actually rather enjoy. In the process of a battle two of the elemental creatures face off-"

"Uh Dad?" Brayden a young 15 year old had stopped his father mid paragraph "I thought you came here to give me my first Pokemon? I already know every thing you are talking about. I went to trainer school remember?" The boy asked his father. Brayden is about 6' and has long black hair that reaches the top of his eyes. He wears a white T-shirt with black sleeves, with brown Khaki Shorts to match with his also black and white shoes. His blue eyes told his Dad he meant business today.

" Oh, Heh heh I get carried away sometimes." His Dad said. Brayden is the spitting image of his father. Brent, his dad is about 43 and is the Gym Leader at Mahogany Town. "Uh here Brayden, here is your first Pokemon." Brent threw a Pokeball into the air and a small brown fox like Pokemon appeared from the red lazer.

**Eevee the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee can evolve into seven different forms depending on the situation. This Eevee knows the moves, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Sand-Attack, and Swift. Its ability is Adaptability.**

"Wow! An Eevee! And my very first Pokemon!" Brayden yelled with glee.


	2. Color Confusion!

_**Well everybody here it is the first EVER chapter of Brayden's Adventure in Johto!:D Man I am dying from all this built up exitement. Well, enjoy and remember, OC s are always needed!**_

"Wow! An Eevee! Thanks Dad!" Brayden had never been more happy in his

entire 15 years of existence, His very first Pokemon right before his very eyes! "But Dad

this Eevee doesn't look like a normal Eevee. Whats up with its colors?" Brayden asked while letting the little brownish-gray fox Pokemon go play with Brayden's Mom's pet Meowth, Delila.

"Well Brayden I can't really say I thought it looked completely normal when it hatched from its egg." His Dad looked confused. "wait do you have a pokemon encyclopedia, Brayden?"

"Actually Dad I have something better!" Pulling out a red, Phone-like object. " Its

Jordan's old Pokedex! Jordan is Brayden's older step brother, who is currently in Cherrygrove City studying the Ruins of Alph.

"Oh yeah! I forgot he even gave that to you for your birthday!" Brayden's Dad said forgetfully as ever. " Here let me see it." He said reaching over for it.

"Wait never mind I found the little guy!" Pointing at the screen feeling accomplished. " See. Eevee is more brown in coloration. Wait a second, what is this option?" Brayden pushed the button he saw labeled **SHINY**, and the picture on the screen changed to a gray Eevee. " See I told you! It would seem this is Eevee's shiny form, and that there is only about an 1-in-8,00 chance in meeting one!" Brayden looked more happy than a Antelope with night vision goggles. " This means I have one of the rarest Pokemon in the world!"

"But what I find odd is that my first Pokemon was also an Eevee but it was also the same color as yours." Brayden's Dad reached toward his belt and pulled off a Pokeball, then threw it popping out a Larger looking Eevee but more of a golden brown and and all white puffy tail. Also known as Flareon.

**Flareon, The Flame Pokemon.**

**Flareon are usually found near grassy plains and volcanoes. This Flareon knows the moves, Iron Tail, Swift, Flame-Thrower, and Shadow Ball. Its ability is Guts.**

Brent looked at the normal Pokedex picture for it. " Well I'll be, I have a Shiny Flareon!"

Brayden looked at the clock. " 12 O' clock?! Dad I have to go! Terrell is waiting on me!" Brayden grabbed his backpack and ran out the door with Eevee riding inside. "Bye Dad!" Brayden yelled as his voice slowly faded.

" What will I ever do with that boy?" Brent slightly chuckled as he watched his son take his first steps into man-hood.

"Where have you been I've been waiting for like twenty minutes!" Terrell said to Brayden, with his Totodile acting the same way. Terrell is African American, he wears a white and black jacket and regular jeans. He also has short black hair and brown eyes.

"Nice to see you too Terrell. Now c'mon lets go!" Brayden yelled as him and his best friend took their first steps onto route 1, little did the know it might just be their last.


End file.
